


orbit

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief mention of the other members - Freeform, rated t for like two cuss words lol, will probably add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: when hyungwon is at a loss, minhyuk is there to balance him.





	orbit

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend that the following isn't happening:
> 
> \- not finishing my hh bingo entries yet  
> \- starting on a wip besides hh bingo entries  
> \- starting THIS over the wip and my hh bingo entries  
> \- writing and finishing this oneshot on my phone
> 
> happy reading, dears!! c:

hyungwon is tired.

hyungwon is almost at his  _breaking point._

that's how minhyuk finds him.

there lays the dancer, body spread out on the cold, hardwood floor. the air in the room is thick, hot, and heavy, yet minhyuk can tell that it's more than just from the way hyungwon is letting out short, labored breaths. minhyuk's expressive eyes soften with a sadness that mirrors what is in his chest. at the sight of hyungwon closing his eyes, even after acknowledging minhyuk's presence, the older takes his chance to approach him.

neither of them knows what time it currently is. minhyuk vaguely remembers the numbers on their dorm's wall clock before he rushed out of there, reflecting a 1, 3, and 4. it's not the order, but minhyuk, despite his mind being muddled with drowsiness and anxiety, knows that it's way too late. too late for his beloved to be out and not on his bed.

minhyuk kneels next to hyungwon, only hesitating for a second before laying a clammy hand over the other's cheek.

it's warm, which is to be expected. but not warm enough to be the result from a fever. minhyuk releases the smallest sigh of relief.

he jumps onto his feet, grey locks bouncing atop his head, before he makes his way to the other end of the room, eyeing hyungwon's black workout bag with determination.

(he misses hyungwon fluttering an eye open at the movement, nor does he get to appreciate the split second of a smile the younger does before he goes back to the way he was, inhaling and exhaling. inhaling, exhaling.)

minhyuk pulls out a dry towel and the extra shirt hyungwon always packs, a favorite of his. it's almost like breathing to minhyuk, how he easily finds the two underneath whatever else hyungwon brings in his bag. 

he turns around and does a mini-jog back to the dancer, still in his exact position. with practiced gestures, minhyuk drops on his knees again and maneuvers the other to sit up and face him. the corners of his lips tug down at the dull aura hyungwon surrounds himself in.

the older tries to work fast, from threading his fingers through hyungwon's damp, silver strands away from his face to aiding him in changing his top. although minhyuk can't help it, the way his fingertips leisurely trace every defined curve of hyungwon's sweaty body as he pulls the shirt up and off him. his hyungwon is truly a sight, beauty beyond compare.

"hey, won." minhyuk whispers, his first words spoken ever since he left the dorm. "can you raise your arms for me again, please?"

minhyuk waits. he lets the other take his time, fully aware that the silence he receives is not out of ignorance. but it doesn't stop his grip from tightening its hold on hyungwon's fresh shirt.

after a while, hyungwon does as he's told and minhyuk lets out another relieved sigh. he carefully wipes off the excess sweat with the towel from his side before dragging the cleaner, cottony material down the dancer's torso.

minhyuk sits back on his heels, placing his hands on his lap as he watches his boyfriend with his head down, staring at his own open palms. it's an uncommon posture for the usually energetic individual, but hyungwon doesn't need the moodmaker of the group. he doesn't need loud and hyper. he needs patience, comfort.  _peace_.

"hyungwon," the older breathes out, tone delicate. "how long have you been here?"

the dancer merely tilts his head, not lifting his head to meet minhyuk's worried gaze.

minhyuk just nibbles on his lower lip. hyungwon has effectively shut himself off, and that breaks the older's heart even more. it's what he feared when he first found out that hyungwon left the dorm an hour after everyone went to bed, not telling anyone about his plans. it was changkyun—the one hyungwon failed to realize that he was in the kitchen when he sneaked out—who told minhyuk as the older stumbled outside his shared room. then it was kihyun—coming into the kitchen after hearing his members' voices—who asked minhyuk to check up on the younger. minhyuk didn't even let kihyun finish his sentence before he was haphazardly throwing on the first jacket and pair of shoes he got his hands on.

(it was best to send minhyuk instead of their hyungs, hyunwoo or hoseok. from the way minhyuk was restlessly turning in his bed, kihyun knew that there was something wrong with their missing member, as the two were each other's first instincts. and the only way for things to get better was for the couple to be together.)

the deafening silence is slowly tearing minhyuk apart, the uncertainty is caught in his throat. but he knows that what he's feeling isn't even a tenth of what hyungwon is experiencing.

so he repeats his action earlier on, and waits. minhyuk doesn't even let his eyes go astray, his pupils following hyungwon's every move: the curling and uncurling of his slender fingers, the way his back rises and falls with every deep breath, and the barely noticeable shaking of his head.

but after a while, and a million worried thoughts has already passed in minhyuk's brain, the younger finally makes a move on his own.

hyungwon just reaches out towards minhyuk, long arms wrapping around his waist in ease. then, slowly but surely, pulls him in until minhyuk is forced to adjust his position from the floor to his boyfriend's lap, straddling him.

minhyuk's arms quickly wound themselves around the other's neck, fingers gently massaging the scalp underneath the near-white tufts of hair. and they stay just like that.

it almost feels like an eternity has passed before minhyuk receives another response. but he wishes that eternity lasted longer when the response is something wet traveling down the length of his neck and the trembling underneath his embrace.

he shushes into hyungwon's hair, pressing comforting kisses every now and then as the other continues to sob. his hold is becoming more and more constricting, but minhyuk says nothing. he lets it be, and even returns the hug just as tight.

hyungwon cries harder and starts to become a blubbering mess against his boyfriend's shoulder. amidst what sounds like non-sense, minhyuk still understands.

understands not by words, but by connection.  _their connection._ the thing that holds them together ever since they were young teenagers with unruly dark hair and hopeful eyes looking into the future.

every sob hyungwon does speaks to minhyuk. this cry for weakness at the exhaustion coursing through hyungwon's body. this cry for despair at the way hyungwon's mind is crumbling from the pressure and the stress. this cry for help at the way hyungwon's fiery soul feels like it's dying down because of everything.

minhyuk feels hyungwon losing his step, getting lost, crashing and burning, and going far from where he's supposed to go. so he does the thing he does the best.

he pulls hyungwon back to him.

"hyungwon, baby, just let it out." he reminds the other, leaning his head down as far as he can to reach hyungwon's ear. "i'm right here, don't worry. i got you."

the words has hyungwon let out more tears. minhyuk then goes on again, "you're so strong, so wonderful. baby, i'm so proud of you for working very hard, but you need to rest."

hyungwon buries his face deeper while minhyuk leaves a few more comforting words and little kisses by the shell of his ear.

after an hour or so, or when minhyuk thinks hyungwon has run out of tears in his system, the younger leans back from the older, his arms loosening its hold. minhyuk immediately tries to make eye contact and feels another sharp pang in his chest, taking in the puffy eyes and the crumpled face before him.

he takes hyungwon's face in his hands and wipes off the tears and snot as much as he could. once done, he simply waits yet again.

"fuck," hyungwon mumbles, "i'm sorry."

"you don't need to apologize." minhyuk quickly replies, "you have nothing to be sorry for."

hyungwon brings his hands up to rest over minhyuk's, "yes i do, for worrying the others. for worrying you the most."

"as if i'll ever stop worrying over you."

"fuck," hyungwon repeats after a few seconds, but this time with a small grin that already makes minhyuk's heart sing, "i love you so much."

the older brings their hands down to rest between them. "i love you, too, wonnie."

hyungwon stares, and minhyuk stares right back. their tiny grins slowly bloom into full smiles because  _finally,_ they gravitated back to a place where they're both at their happiest again.

minhyuk gets on his feet as his hands never releases hyungwon's. he lets himself be a pillar of strength as the younger pulls himself up with the help from the older.

he quickly catches the last tear falling down hyungwon's soft cheek, swiping it away with his thumb. hyungwon leans into the hold, breathing in content.

minhyuk brings hyungwon closer and easily guides him into a series of kisses. it's not of lust or of passion, but of sweetness and of familiarity. their lips move and slide against each other in perfect rhythm—like a song well-played and adored.

it's hyungwon who pulls away first, but it's minhyuk who is left a little breathless. that gets a chuckle out of hyungwon, and minhyuk revels at the sound. he wants to hear it again, so he leaves another peck at the high of the other's cheekbone, then a sneaky one on the neck.

the giggle rings in his ears and minhyuk falls a little more in love for his strong, wonderful boy.

suddenly, hyungwon steps back until minhyuk's hands slip away from his grasp. the confusion in minhyuk's eyes only lasts for a couple more seconds before it fills with glee at what he sees.

in front of him, hyungwon extends his arms to his sides and glides one leg clockwise, bringing his weight with it to complete a turn. he does a couple more moves similar to that and before minhyuk knows it, hyungwon is dancing around him.

it's not like what he does during their music show performances, showing off his precision and skills. it's not like his solo stage for their world tour, where he exudes sex and confidence for their fans.

hyungwon is moving as if he's floating, lightly making steps around minhyuk with elegant lines and graceful extensions. the younger rarely shows this side of him, almost like a ballerina, minhyuk thinks in awe.

once in a while, hyungwon leaves gentle touches on minhyuk's shoulders. then he grabs one of the older hands and pretends that minhyuk is twirling him around. it brings out laughter in such harmony that diffused all negativity in the air.

their moment, from an outsider's point of view, may seem a little weird, out of the ordinary—one standing in the middle while another performs around the other with no music.

but it's essentially minhyuk and hyungwon. it shows how they function as friends, as lovers, as beings-for-the-other. how minhyuk is the center of hyungwon's life, how hyungwon gives meaning to minhyuk's.

like an orbit, where the sun and a celestial body connects through nature's gravity, falling into a dependency that lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> forgot ooooone more thing on my list from above:
> 
> \- changing this from a kihyun/reader imagine or scenario to being about hyunghyuk, deeply rooted from my Raw Emotions hahaha haha ha h a
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @_kihyunghyuk. thank you!


End file.
